mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Mark Bocek vs. Nik Lentz
The first round began. The crowd chanted Bocek's name. Lol at Goldberg's shorts color mistake. Bocek landed a right uppercut to the body and kneed the body. They clinched. Four thirty-five with another good knee. "Drop that hip!" Bocek landed a short right inside and kneed the thigh. They broke apart. Four fifteen as Bocek blocked a high kick and kneed the body. Lentz stuffed a single to the clinch. Four minutes. Bocek got a beautiful trip to guard. Lentz worked a guillotine. Bocek escaped. The crowd chanted his name. Three thirty-five. Lentz thought about another guillotine. Three fifteen. Lentz closed guard with the choke. Shit dude. Bocek lifted Lentz. Lentz was tightening the hold. Bocek stood to the clinch defending. Three minutes. Bocek got a big double to side control. Lentz let it go and regained half-guard. Two thirty-five. Lentz regained guard. Bocek landed a short right elbow. Two fifteen with a right hand. Bocek was trying hard to pass. Two minutes. Lentz stayed in guard. Bocek landed a right. Another. Lentz worked another guillotine but lost it. One thirty-five. Bocek landed two right elbows. One fifteen. Lentz landed an upkick. One minute as Lentz thought about another choke briefly. Bocek passed to half-guard. Bocek passed to side control nicely. Lentz landed two left elbows from the bottom to the back of the head and was warned for it. Thirty-five with a left elbow. Lentz regained half-guard fully. Lentz regained guard. Fifteen. Bocek landed three right hands. Two more there. The first round ended. 10-9 Bocek clearly. "You've gotta punish him, Mark," his corner told him. Lentz had a little swelling under his right eye. The second round began. Bocek landed an inside kick and blocked a high kick. Bocek landed a left hook to the body, Lentz stuffed a single and landed a left hand of his own. Four thirty. Bocek landed an inside kick and a blocked high kick, Lentz was working an inverted triangle suddenly from the top as Bocek was on his knees. Four fifteen. Bocek was dumping him over. Four minutes. Wow weird position. Bocek scrambled reversing to half-guard. Lentz regained guard. Three thirty-five. Three fifteen. Bocek landed a right elbow. Lentz landed a left elbow. Three minutes. Lentz was avoiding damage here. Lentz worked rubber guard but lost it. Bocek defended a rolling kneebar nicely passing to half-guard with two thirty-five. Lentz regained guard eating a right hand and then two right elbows to the body. Two fifteen. Bocek was passing here. Two minutes left there. Lentz regained guard. Bocek landed a right hammerfist and a right hand. One thirty-five. Lentz landed a nice upkick. One fifteen as Lentz worked another tight guillotine here. Bocek lifted Lentz up defending. He was in trouble though. That choke is tight. One minute left. Bocek was defending. He escaped, the crowd roared in appreciation. Thirty-five. The ref stood them up. Bocek was trying to pull his pants up and dodged a right hand in the meantime. There was a brief pause, they continued. Bocek landed an inside kick, blocked a high kick, ate a right hand and kneed the body. The second round ended. 10-9 Bocek. Lentz seems to be tiring a bit here. "Hit him hard!" they told Bocek. The third round began. Bocek landed an inside kick. Bocek shot for a single. Lentz stuffed it. Nope Bocek got a double. Lentz worked for another choke with four thirty. Bocek was passing after escaping. Nope. Lentz kept him in guard. Four fifteen. Bocek landed three good right elbows, partially blocked. Four minutes. Three thirty-five left. Lentz worked for another choke. Three fifteen. Bocek was defending. They stood to the clinch. Three minutes as they broke away. Lentz landed a really nice right uppercut. Bocek landed an inside kick as the crowd chanted his name. Lentz landed a leg kick and a left hook. Two thirty-five. Lentz was defending a double working a choke, Bocek got it though. Lentz kept working that choke from half-guard. Bocek landed two right elbows. Two minutes. Bocek landed a right hand and two more to the body. One thirty-five remaining. One fifteen as Bocek landed a left hand. One minute. Bocek landed a left hand and a right. Bocek landed three rights and another, the crowd cheered. Thirty-five. Lentz worked a choke on the other side. Bocek escaped. Lentz's defensive guard is good. Fifteen left. Bocek landed a right hand and landed a jumping axe kick to the body and a body kick as they stood. Bocek kneed the body. The third round ended. 10-9 Bocek. Lentz grinned shaking his head and pointing to himself with a finger as if he won. 30-27 Bocek clearly in my opinion. Yep, unanimously.